There exists a need for a Constant Envelope (CE) Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) receiver architecture for low to moderate modulation indices that does not require a phase demodulator and, hence, is immune to cycle slip noise due to phase wrapping issues and the threshold effect.